Elizabeth Niemand
Elizabeth Niemand is the CEO and founder of TerraNova and the founder of the island city nation New Providence, and the primary antagonist in Crackdown 3. Info and Physical Traits As a leader, she hired 3 captains known as Kuli Ngata, Katala Vargas, and Alois Quist in charge of TerraNova's three main divisions known as the Logistics, Industry, and Security divisions. In the boss hierarchy menu, she is shown to be wearing a TerraNova business jacket, light grey khakis, magenta high heels, and has a TerraNova symbol shaped braid shown on the back of her head up close on the holograms of the Propaganda towers. It is unclear of how old Elizabeth Niemand is in the Crackdown series. It is possible that she is ranged from her 50's to 60's in the game. However in one feedjack cutscene, it shows her history of TerraNova alongside of the events in which she started to grow older as her corporation started to expand. Personality Elizabeth Niemand is known for acting, and sharing the traits of a criminal egomaniac according to Goodwin when seeing her statue near the Chem Facility. She has a strict, and a calm voice in most feedjacks the protagonist receives after killing one of Niemand's main lieutenants, or captains serving and supporting TerraNova. Gameplay In the game, Elizabeth Niemand's corporation hosts different objectives to be cleared out by the agent. TerraNova operates cells that are used in capturing Militia members, Propaganda towers that are used in the act of giving advice and " hope " to the citizens. TerraNova also operates Monkey Moonshine kiosks that are used in the process of making people hooked on toxic swill with just one bottle. Elizabeth Niemand sends retaliations after speaking to the agent in his/her feedjacks once one of her lieutenants or captains serving a certain division are killed ( Does not include Wilhelm Berg ). As you bring down the divisions, you are more likely to decrease the defenses Elizabeth Niemand has guarding her main HQ. Once you reach the top, Elizabeth makes her appearance in a robo-dragon which was mentioned to be Project Vitalis. Elizabeth's robo-dragon can release blasts of Chimera towards the agent alongside with devices that produce a mixture of Chimera and another broiling substance that can weaken the agent. Once her dragon loses it's shield, it can now charge and blast a powerful wave of Chimera that can potentially kill the agent within two blasts. During the loading screen, it is revealed that Elizabeth Niemand eats her competition for breakfast and that it wasn't pleasant to watch. Ending In the ending cutscene, Elizabeth's robo-dragon is defeated and starts to malfunction. Elizabeth Niemand is still determined in staying alive for her assignments and that she shouts that she will live for eternity before she is burned to death. This happens before her robo dragon explodes resulting in the TerraNova HQ's top section to collapse after the Chimera explosion creates a series of explosions and a series of flames on the top floors of the building. Goodwin points out her death of what he calls a " Hostile Takeover ". Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Crackdown 3 characters Category:Bosses Category:TerraNova Category:TerraNova Leaders